Composite Godzilla (Vs Battles Wiki)
Summary A prehistoric creature having slept under the ocean for tens of millions of years, Godzilla is a radioactive monster created by Toho and the titular character from the film franchise of the same name. Powers and Stats Tier: ' 4-B', Higher with Transformations and Power-Ups Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters, Species 5146_Adam Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Over 250 million years old Classification: Kaiju, Irradiated Prehistoric Creature, Mutated Hyperevolved Plant/Metal Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept intercept approaching threats), Skilled in Hand to Hand combat, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6; Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Low-High over time Can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though this takes an extensive amount of time and is thus not combat applicable), Expert Swordsman, Skilled in stealth, Can survive in the vacuum of space and pressure of the bottom of the ocean, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power (Increases his speed and strength), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack, Reactive Evolution (Can mutate his DNA to adapt to threats), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier), Telepathy (Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable), Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration (With Radiation Surge), Can temporarily negate ranged attacks (With Darkness Surge), 4th Wall Awareness, Asexual Reproduction Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, though this takes extensive time), Aura and Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison, Fire, Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers, which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) Attack Potency: Large Star level ('''Stomped Savage Hulk,match Thor strength and strain Hercules with his foot) ,' '''Higher' with Transformations and Power-Ups Speed: Subsonic Movement Speed, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed (His attacks can move this fast), FTL'''Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla, who can telekinetically control his crystal projectiles, which move faster than his flight speed in space, and shot down SpaceGodzilla's crystals in midair), Possibly '''Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Traveled to Earth from Godzilla Planet, which is located in another galaxy, though the method and timeframe for this is unknown) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Easily overpowered the magnetic beam of a spaceship capable of effortlessly hurling a moon-sized asteroid into deep space) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his Atomic Breath) Durability: Large Star level, Higher with Transformations and Power-Ups Stamina: Extremely high, can fight while poisoned and severely injured and against other monsters for several hours. Can swim long distances across the globe. Range: Planetary (His Atomic Breath traveled around a large portion of the globe before hitting Gorath at an altitude many thousands of kilometers away from the Earth, and then pushing it tens of thousands of kilometers out into space) Standard Equipment: * A samurai sword, a divine sword, shield and divine armor with cannon lasers. * A giant Mecha-Kong * Godzilla's Item list. Intelligence: Above Average (Has some knowledge of martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses, and is capable of speech and performing human activities. Some incarnations are more intelligent, such as when he showed to be capable of piloting a giant mecha in the vacuum of space) Weaknesses: Man-made electricity, will explode if he absorbs too much radiation, destroying the second brain near his tail will paralyze him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Composites Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters